


Hey, Soul Sister

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming, M/M, Sweet, Team as Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: This 26 of December initiated a whole new celebration for the Riddle Family.Or: Stephanie Brown is having a very special name day this year.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Everyone, Edward Nygma & Jason Todd, Jonathan Crane & Jason Todd, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Nina Damfino & Edward Nygma & Diedre Vance, Stephanie Brown & Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown & Everyone, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Jonathan Crane, Stephanie Brown & Nina Damfino & Edward Nygma & Diedre Vance, they are all friends - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Hey, Soul Sister

**Author's Note:**

> The title is indeed because of Train's light-hearted song 'Hey, Soul Sister'.  
> Enjoy! ^^

"We don't want to hear Christmas singing!", Stephanie rejected when hearing knocking at the door.

It may be the 26 of December, these habits keep going post-Christmas. Last year kids tried to sell santons for a crib in _January._

Mom and dad were sleeping, the eight years old girl was alone in the living room. For the past days she saw her parents discarding relentlessly children who sold calendars, chocolates, decorations or handmade baubles –which Steph found very pretty and would have loved to buy, but with what money?–. Her dad gave her the instruction to do the same when she was alone at home.

She spent Christmas Eve in the dark inside her closet, with a piece of bread and ham and an orange, scared someone would come upstairs, open her bedroom's door inadvertantly and jeopardize her hideaway.

She hates it when her parents have people over: the guests are loud, they drink, they smoke, they end up playing games, shouting forcefully. The whole time, she fears one of them would climb to the bedrooms' floor, notice the door next to her parents' room and realize a little girl lives there.

Christmas Eve is even more stressful than other receptions, since alcohol circulates freely, guests are more numerous; it feels like the house is saturated with drunken adults downstairs. At least same thing doesn't occur for Thanksgiving, her parents don't host that evening, they are _invited_ to someone else's.

Stephie loves the nights her parents aren't home. She loves to be alone.

Alone is safe.

"Art, you'd better open _right now_ or I swear I'll take the joke _poorly.",_ a familiar frustrated voice blamed from the other side of the door. "What have I told you about jokes, you idiot?"

Stephanie knew she shouldn't take risks, she'd rather climb the stairs, wake her parents up and tell them 'the guest' is at the door.

Albeit he never saw her, Steph spied from the top of the stairs every time her father and the young man chatted in the living room. They elaborated... schemes. The spandex-dressed ginger guy _gave his instructions,_ to what her dad _complied instantly._ He seems so desperate to please Riddler at all costs, this is both ridiculous and hilarious. Steph is not dupe, she made sense out of how the younger one takes full advantage of his dominant position: he asks anything he wants from her dad, who obeys every time. This never fails to amuse her dearly.

"Sorry mister.", she said, opening the door at last. "I thought you'd be someone else. Dad is sleeping, I can wake him for you if you want?"

The man eyed her as if he encountered an unknown creature. He wasn't wearing his green spandex, he rather opted for warm civilian clothes in accordance with the winter weather.

"... Who are you?"

She frowned. They may have never been introduced, her dad works with the Riddler for weeks. They meet elsewhere, the rogue visited at their home four times in total, and never stayed more than two hours at most. Still, over the months they frequented each other, her father never evoked... her? This is _vexing!_

"I'm Stephanie Brown! Duh, aren't you supposed to be smart? You didn't get your associate have a daughter?!"

The orange-haired one blinked.

"I didn't...", he admitted. "And he's not my 'associate'. More like my..."

"... bait during plans?", she completed prior he prolonged his definition.

This time the man chuckled, then stepped inside without waiting for Stephanie's invitation. What, let's be honest, is _rude._

He walked inside like he owned the place, and put a package on the low table in front of the couch.

Stephie furrowed her blond eyebrows at the view of an impeccably wrapped green present with black question marks drawn on the paper and a thick white ribbon tied around it, with green question marks printed along the strips.

"You got a present for my dad?"

"For your _mom and dad_ actually!", he rectified in a smug intonation.

When Steph speaks like that, she gets scolded by her professors for being an 'insufferable show-off'. And when she _smirks like that_ at home, Riddler's smile identical to her favorite, her parents scream at her to stop making fun of them.

"I take good care of my alliances, especially those who offer me direct services."

"You say you take 'good care'.", she crossed her arms on her chest, what gave her the –adorable– allure of a little teacher. "But we are the 26 of December, you didn't come here for Christmas."

"I had Christmas Eve at the Iceberg Lounge with my _buddies,_ and I spent Christmas with my _boyfriend._ Art shall consider it a generous move from me to stop by today."

She cast him a suspicious glance.

"Your 'boyfriend'?"

"Yes, we... Oh, sure. You're a kid. See, there are girls who like boys and boys who like girls, there are also boys who like boys, girls who like girls, both who like both and both who like neither. I fit within the 'boy who likes boys' category."

Stephanie stared at him as if she heard the dumbest thing ever.

"Well, _obviously.",_ she scoffed. "I see you on TV all the time and I spy on you when you visit at the house. Is there anyone left in Gotham who doesn't know you are gay, when you make it transparent in the _most cliché_ possible manner? What surprises me is that you are dating, I thought supervillains don't have time for that; it's not that you like boys. I am not blind, I rarely get wrong about social status, confidence issues, sexual orientation and main personality traits when I study someone."

A sparkle of genuine _interest_ blossomed in the rogue's light green gaze.

"You seem to be a smart child."

"According to my elementary school's teachers, the accurate term is 'precocious youngster'.", she boasted. "Not that they can keep up. Everyone around is so stupid when you are, in comparison, overly intelligent. It's like being..."

They finished the sentence simultaneously:

"... an axolotl stuck in an aquarium of goldfishs."

They paused, then bat-glared at each other intensely for a few seconds, before speaking in synchronization.

Stephanie said:

"You know what an axolotl is? Nobody I spoke to knows that animal exists."

Edward:

" _Who_ are you?"

He had the courteousness to answer her question first:

"Of course. I know... a lot, about a huge range of topics. My friends from the Gallery say I am a walking encyclopedia of weirdness when I talk about geek stuff."

Thereafter he played gentleman:

"While you know me, we never had the privilege to be introduced properly. My name is Edward Nygma."

She shook his hand, giggling because it feels like an 'adult gesture'.

"Have you been adopted? Given Arthur and Crystal's dramatically low IQ, I can't believe you have genetics in common with them."

"A diamond shares tight biological links with coal. The sole divergence is that coal is ordinary, when a diamond is _extraordinary,_ coveted and precious."

"... And you're also a smug little know-it-all. Believe me when I say it's a _real pleasure meeting you,_ Stephanie Brown."

________

"Do you celebrate your name day?", Stephie inquired.

"I do since I became a rogue! Jervis has a thing for this, every year we celebrate the 6 of September like a religious holiday."

"What's the 6?"

"It's the name day of 'Alice'. Consequently, it's Mad Hatter's favorite date in the calendar."

They chuckled some more.

In the living room, Stephanie showed Eddie her most prized possession, one of her rare personal items: a book of riddles she got at school when winning a contest.

After this, he wanted to _know everything_ about her. As a result, she fished the random though perspicacious subject to announce:

"It's my name day today."

"... Let me guess, you never celebrated it?"

"I never celebrated my birthday or Christmas, it's not to celebrate that one either."

He granted her an understanding nod, then winked as he proposed:

"Wanna enjoy some _much-deserved fun_ today?"

"So you have a boyfriend? Which one is it? Give me clues, I'll guess his identity!"

"Why not.", he grinned. "Let's see... he is very tall, handsome in his own special way, smart, he has a dry sense of humor, a bizarre fetishism on fear, an outstanding manner to..."

"You are dating Batman?!", she interrupted.

Edward bursted out laughing: the description indeed MATCHES.

"No... Bats is my crush, not my lover. Not yet at least. See, I am a... staunch defender of the concept of _open relationships._ But nope, I was referring to another tall, spooky guy who loves to dress up like it's Halloween all days of the year and has a thing for scaring people."

"Mister Freeze?"

Eddie giggled. Stephanie and him ended up... having breakfast in a café.

Riddler and her left the Browns house once she told the rogue her parents came home drunk yesterday evening, they passed out in bed and although it was over 10 AM, they most likely won't emerge before the middle of afternoon. Nygma didn't comment, he wrote a short note he placed next to the gift on the low table to say Stephanie will spend the day out.

"No need to bother, mister Riddler.", she had indicated. "I can go wherever I want, anyway they never notice when I am not here."

As if he needed another reason to drag her along with him.

Curious by nature, Stephanie followed him to his car... where he keeps _disguises._ She watched him putting on a wig, perfectly applied makeup, colored contact lenses, fake glasses since he doesn't wear any... There, a completely different person turned on the engine and drove around the blocks.

He invited her for a late breakfast, told her to simply call him 'Eddie', and if anyone asked, he is her babysitter.

"Are you sure the babysitter cover will work?", she asked while they were still in the car. "You're a grown-up."

"Not really.", he smiled. "Technically I am an adult for three months now, not that it changes anything, everybody keeps calling me 'kiddo'; at the Lounge meetings, I am not allowed to drink."

"Wait, what do you mean for three months?!"

Quick interrogative side glance from him.

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know... _old._ Like, twenty-five."

"Seriously?! I am eighteen years old!", he cried out. "And most of the Arkham staff plus my colleagues from the extended Gallery tease me about the fact I look _even younger."_

Stephanie shrugged, leaning comfortably against the leather seat, more relaxed than she has ever been, what could seem _paradoxical_ given the fact she sits next to a rogue.

It's impossible to explain, like a gut feeling of some sort: she is at ease. _He_ makes her feel _better._

"To me, it's the adult world.", she taunted. "This being said... if you're eighteen and everyone knows the Riddler for a while, it means you..."

"I started at thirteen.", he claimed with pride. "If Batman adopted me instead of fighting me, I could have become his Second Robin."

They were both laughing like kiddos when they reached that café.

Their lovely time there got concluded after she summarized her Christmas, a striking, sad contrast with Edward's.

"You didn't get anything?", he isolated one information, not lingering on other sides, what she appreciated.

The blue-eyed girl shook her head no.

"How about we correct this injustice, then?"

________

"Jooooon, I'm home!"

Edward imitated a dancer as he bowed down before Stephanie for her to enter, what she did, therefore, _laughing._

Stephie went shopping for the first time of her life, with someone who proved he enjoys the activity, whom bought basically everything she found 'pretty' even if she didn't ask for so many items.

"Are you... sure?", she had blinked, a bit _shy_ for the first time of the day. "I mean... it's super nice of you to get me presents and all, but... I can't repay you, or give you something in exchange..."

"You think I would ask to be paid?", he jested, his mocking tone wiped her disquiet out. "I'm being nice because I can, because I love shopping and because if you participate to the evening, you _must_ get cool stuff."

"The evening?"

"I had Christmas Eve with my friends.", he listed as a justification. "Christmas with my boyfriend, we spent the day just the two of us. The 26, it's the 'other family' celebration, can't do it sooner because Robin has his obligations at Batman's. Thus, in truth I have three days of Christmas."

"This is... awesome.", she whispered, _thrilled_ by the prospect of... being invited by the Riddler to this third day of celebration.

It was early, the beginning of afternoon, when they arrived at his apartment.

Said home outlines... a typical Christmas-themed atmosphere. The flat was thoroughly decorated, with a fir, shiny tinsels, baubles, a crib featuring about a hundred of santons, among these... Star Wars figurines, she identified recognizeable characters.

What she wasn't ready to see however, is... Jonathan Crane, in a casual outfit, smiling (so he can do that? She never saw him smile the rare times reportings featuring the Scarecrow show him without his burlap mask on), emerging from the adjacent bedroom. The professor was visibly about to greet Riddler, when his eyes landed on the small frame standing next to him.

"Jonathan, let me introduce my daughter."

"... Your daughter?"

"Yes, she's also the little sister I never knew I had. Clever sister from another dumb father and mean mother kind of deal."

Stephie chuckled.

"Stephanie Brown.", she presented herself. "I think the term Eddie is looking for is 'soul sister'. That's okay, I am used to correct everyone. Usually I'm the smartest one in the room, I have fun having recourse to word games and riddles to make people guess the truth. It's so funny to attest their underdeveloped brains can't process informations! It feels great to constantly remind myself how superior my intellect is to theirs."

"... Not a doubt, you two _are_ related."

Jonathan sighed. Eddie getting a daughter-sister who thinks, speaks and behaves like him is about the _last thing_ he wanted for Christmas.

She had no idea how or why on Earth it felt so natural, yet Stephanie found herself... engaged in the sympathetic routine.

Needless to say, when Edward disappeared in the bathroom to take off his disguise, she elected the moment appropriate to drown Jonathan in questions:

"How does fear toxin work? Did you call yourself a 'scarecrow' because you physically look like one? That X-shaped scar on your cheek looks badass! Where does it come from? Do you have your costume here? If so, can I try your pointy hat? And your mask! When did Eddie and you become a couple? What is it like to be undercover all the time when going out? Is it true that you are best buddies with Poison Ivy? How often did Batman beat you? Do you think you'll win a Nobel Prize in Chemistry one day? You totally deserve one!"

And so forth.

________

"Merry Christmas, Eddie!"

Seeing Riddler and Robin _hug_ is something Stephanie didn't bet she'd witness one day. It somehow felt even weirder to watch the pre-teen dressed in the flashy yellow, green and red uniform wave at Scarecrow who returned the X-mas wishes.

"Robin? What are you doing here?!"

"Visitin' at my pals'. Who are ya?"

"Edward's newest chick.", Jonathan snorted. "I believed having you birdie over was enough, but clearly Ed decided otherwise."

Jason laughed.

"Cool then! I won't be da younger one anymore!"

As Stephanie found out, 'rogues' doesn't necessarily mean... bad guys. Quite the opposite.

"Eddie's my bro.", Robin certified when catching her wondering expression. "And Jon's one of my besties too. At first due to shovel talk'n stuff, now 'cause _everybody loves Spooky."_

"I heard you!", the psychiatrist objected from the kitchen. "Again: I don't like that nickname."

"And 'gain, it suits ya so gotta keep it!"

They were in for another round of laughters.

Steph also discovered this Christmas is Riddler and Scarecrow's first one as a couple, they were together for merely a few months. Apparently, over the four years the Second Robin showed up, Riddler and him were friends from the start. Now _that's_ something Gotham News never reported.

Stephanie was laughing.

A joyous, heartfelt laugh. They were... incredibly funny. All of them.

Seeing Riddler and Scarecrow all domestic and fun and nice with her was one thing, plus Robin who acted the same.

Seeing Riddler, Scarecrow, Robin, Query and Echo wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and Santa hats was another deal. Diedre and Nina have been hyper enthusiastic when meeting her, they found her 'super duper cute' and already envisioned to make her join the team.

Observing them, it's unambiguous Team Riddler are _friends_ before being teammates.

"They've been renamed 'The Triplets' for a reason.", Jonathan validated, amused.

He loves having the girls over. It's better than going out to clean Ed, Diedre and Nina's messes.

"Listen up, folks!", Edward had introduced her to the little family once they all reunited at the end of the afternoon, ready to spend the evening together.

He put both hands on the blonde girl's slim shoulders. Steph smiled so much her cheeks _hurt_ as she fought not to burst out laughing once more. This revealed itself to be a lost battle when he pursued:

"I've only known Stephanie for a day. But if anything happened to her, I would kill everyone in this town and then myself."

Steph couldn't remember a _single day_ in her life she laughed as much as this 26 of December.

She wants _every day_ to be like this from now on.

No need to worry much about this: turned out Edward... adopted her, as everyone welcomed his 'soul sister' in the family.


End file.
